Opnieuw mijn leven van voren af aan
by 0-foreverforgotten-0
Summary: Harry overleeft het 'grote'gevecht met Voldemort maar net. Waardoor perkamentus zijn leven drastisch moet veranderen. Zweinstein zonder gevaar?
1. Default Chapter

Dit verhaal word verteld vanuit het oogpunt van Harry. Harry overleefde het nauwelijks na het gevecht, en bijna al zijn vrienden waren jammerlijk gestorven. In dit hoofdstuk zie je hem vertellen over wat er gebeurd is naar de oorlog.

**Perkamentus zorgt altijd voor hoop.  
**------------

De tijd tikte door en Harry _moest_ nog iets verzinnen voor 1 april, straks was hij de enigste zonder een goede grap en dat, nou ja was gewoon niet te verdragen. Ron hadeen keereen hilarische grap uitgehaald met Hermelien hij _moes_t Ron gewoon verslaan. Voor hij ging zitten mijmeren over zijn grap, besefte hij dat zijn vrienden eigenlijk misschien nooit om hem heen waren geweest als Perkamentus niets gedaan had. Hij moest maar weer eens langsgaan op zijn kantoor, bedacht Harry zich. Hij moest hem nog maar weer eens bedanken, ook al was dat de hoeveelste-keer-ook-al-weer? Zijn leven had een nieuwe kans gekregen dankzij Perkamentus, en vanaf zijn derde jaar begon hij weer overnieuw. Maar nu een stuk aangenamer.

---------

_Het jaar nadat alles voorbij was, daarmee doel ik op het jaar na Voldemort, de angst, de paniek en het grote gevecht. Was ik bijna dood geweest, wat niet zo raar was omdat ik het op moest nemen tegen Voldemort die al zijn oude krachten terug had, plus een paar nieuwe. Maar laat ik door gaan, na dat jaar was ik depressief, ik had vrienden verloren… hele dierbare vrienden en de halve wereld was nog bezig met zijn wederopbouw. Ik was alleen geweest, niemand kon me troosten en ik was bijna gestorven door verdriet. Totdat de geest van Perkamentus voor me verscheen._

_Perkamentus had in de oorlog o.a. een groot deel van zijn krachten aan mij gegeven. Waardoor hij erg verzwakt de strijd aanging. Toen ik dacht dat alles voorbij was en ik oprecht mijn triomf kon gaan vieren met mijn vrienden, zag ik wat er om me heen was gebeurd. Perkamentus was één van de laatste die gestorven was, maar dat dacht ik alleen, bleek later. Nadat ik een week mezelf bijna had verdronken in mijn verdriet, verscheen hij voor me. Niet in levende lijven maar als.. tja het is moeilijk uit te leggen. Je zou kunnen zeggen, hij voor me verscheen als engel. Hij sprak tegen me, en zei dat hij had gezien hoe erg ik had geleden. Hij had het op een akkoordje gegooid met de bazen daarboven. Zoals hij het zo leuk uitdrukte._

_Hij kon dit alles ongedaan maken, mijn verdriet, de dood van mijn geliefden en vrienden. Eerst geloofde ik hem niet, en zag ik hem aan voor één van mijn hallucinaties waar ik destijds vaak last van had. Toen hij mij over zijn eigen dood vertelde en die van vele vrienden, hield ik het niet meer. Ik wist diep in mijn hart dat dit de echte Perkamentus moest zijn. Daarna werd alles anders, ik ging met hem heen naar, je weet hoe dreuzels het noemen, de hemel. Dode tovenaars en heksen konden het natuurlijk nooit navertellen, maar er bestond wel degelijk zoiets als de hemel en de hel. De hel heette Criperius, en de hemel Geluchia. Maar ja, Perkamentus was uiteraard door zijn extreem goede karakter, goede daden, bijna zuivere geweten en natuurlijk zo'n geweldige vriend als ik (uhum) naar Geluchia gegaan. De 'krachten' daar boven wisten wat voor krachten hij bezat, ook al kon hij ze daar niet meer gebruiken. Volgens mij had hij daar niet eens behoeften aan. Hij zei altijd: "ook al ben je nog zo krachtig, ze overstemmen je als je te veel wilt."_

_Ze gaven hem de kans het onrecht die de wereld was aangedaan herstellen. En van wat ik later hoorde kwam dat onder andere doordat hij zulke goede moppen vertelden, op hun dagelijkse theekransje. Ik had gehoopt daar mijn vrienden en zelfs mij ouders weer te zien, maar ik werd alleen naar de 'heersers' van Geluchia gebracht. Mijn leven, ziel, daden en geweten moest gewogen worden, of ik het wel waard was. ( Je hoort later wat ik bedoel) na verzekering van Perkamentus dat het geen pijn zou doen, werd ik in een lichte ruimte gebracht waar duizenden..ik beschrijf ze maar als linten.. om, boven, langs en door me heen vlogen. En nadat ik versuft terug keerde naar de kamer met de heersers werd er gediscuseerd of ik het lot van de wereld wel mocht veranderen. Zoals ik hoopte en verlangde werd ik 'waardig' verklaard. En die keer heb ik Perkamentus nog nooit zo machtig en hoopvol gezien. Zelfs niet toen ik zijn krachten door mijn aderen voelde stromen. (details misschien later.. als ik er zin in heb)_

_Perkamentus steeg verder op dan ik voor mogelijk hield, en zorgde voor een enorme roze lichtflits. Hij gaf later toen dat hij roze nou eenmaal een mooie kleur vond. En vanaf daar begon het.. ik landde keihard op mijn kont, op de houten vloer van het buitenhuisje van Perkamentus. Hij legde me uit wat er allemaal gebeurd was sinds ik in gevecht was met Voldemort. (vele durfde zijn naam uit te spreken nu hij vergoed verslagen was, maar sommigen waren altijd nog angstig voor zijn terugkeer.)langzamerhand begon ik alles te begrijpen en verdriet sloeg me om het hart. Ik keek de hele tijd in die droevige ogen van (nu wel) één van mijn beste vrienden. Af en toe huilde we samen onder het gesprek, wat ik erg vreemd vond, want deze oude man leek alleen maar uit kracht te bestaan en geen zwakte te bevatten. Maar toen ik uit zijn raampje keek, en bomen boven een afgrond bij de zee zag wuiven in het donker zei hij: 'ik heb je beloofd dat ik voor verandering zou zorgen, dus de tijd voor snotteren is niet nu." Ha, ik herinner me de woorden nog precies. Hij is en blijft een excentrieke oude tovenaar._

_Nadat hij me had uitgelegd in welk jaar we waren. We waren in mijn derde jaar op zweinstein, nou ja in de zomervakantie voor het schooljaar. Liet hij me achter in de huiskamer van de duffelingen. Die, tot mijn grote genoegen, van angst luid gillend de kamer uit rende. Perkamentus had me uitgelegd, dat hij de 'bazen daarboven' zover had gekregen het leed van de wereld te herstellen. Ze hadden in zekere zin de tijd terug gedraaid, maar zonder wat irritante 'probleempjes' op school. Voldemort was uiteraard verslagen dus van hem had ik ook geen last meer. Geen dooddoeners, geen steken in mijn litteken, en geen enge professors met hoofden uit hun achterhoofd. Nou ja, niet alle enge professors waren verdwenen.. Sneep was er jammer genoeg nog steeds, en met een - zo mogelijk nog grotere - walging voor mij. Maar dat gaf niks, want ik walgde nog net zo veel van hem. De hele wereld, behalve de dreuzels natuurlijk, wisten nog precies wat er zich de afgelopen jaren had afgespeeld. Perkamentus had zijn éénmalige eigen krant gevormd en zijn hele verhaal erin gezet. Met zijn naam voor vragen. Dat was misschien niet zo handig geweest want die arme man werd dag en nacht bestookt met uilen._

_Tot de conclusie, mijn leven begint weer van voren af aan, nou dat is niet helemaal waar, maar vanaf mijn derde jaar op Zweinstein. De overledenen die zich door de oorlog hadden gevormd, werden weer springlevend en hadden hun herinneringen behouden. Oftewel ze wisten precies wat er gebeurt was. Tot mijn allergrootste spijt, waren mijn ouders nog even dood als eerst. En misschien tot mijn nog grotere spijt Sirius was er ook niet meer. Ik houd er nog steeds niet van om erover te praten, en erover nadenken vind ik nog steeds verschrikkelijk maar ik heb er mee leren leven. Toen ik de eerste dag in de trein mijn vrienden weer zag, uhum, huilden we allemaal van verdriet en geluk. Zij hadden hun eigen angsten en leed moeten overwinnen en ikde mijne. In de vakantie hadden we geen brieven gestuurd, de wonden waren nog te vers. Maar de aanblik van twee springlevende beste vrienden deed me goed en sneed door mijn hart tegelijkertijd. Volgens mij gold dat voor hun ook. We wisten het nu letterlijk en figuurlijk, we waren vrienden voor het leven, en we gingen voor elkaar door het vuur._

_In het begin van het schooljaar ging alles nogal stug en moeilijk. Geen wonder, iedereen herinnerde het zich, en vond het toch maar moeilijk om erover te praten. Het leek wel of alles opnieuw ontdekt moest worden, en vriendschappen opnieuw moesten worden gemaakt. En tot mijn allergrootste verbazing bood Draco (ja, ik noem hem nu bij zijn voornaam ja) zijn excuus aan voor alles wat hij ooit had gedaan. Ik had van Perkamentus gehoord dat Draco ook gesneuveld was, en tot voor kort van de oorlog aan 'onze' kant had gestaan. Nog steeds was het een arrogante, zelfingenomen scheldende plurk, maar dat was te vergeven. Ik denk dat we elkaar niet echt meer 'haten' maar schelden nog steeds om niet in de sleur van het leven te raken. Goh, nooit geweten dat ik zo diepzinnige ben. Hij noemt Hermelien geen modderbloedje meer, en Ron geen wezel. Al moet ik toegeven dat ik ook wel eens Wezel heb gehoord inplaats van Wemel. Maar Ron heeft opgebiecht dat Anderling mijn naam wel eens zo heeft uitgesproken dat het klonk als Snotter inplaats van Potter. (Al denk ik dat hij dat verzonnen heeft om mij terug te pakken.)_

_Met aandrang van Marcel, Ginny, Hermelien, Ron en Loena,( die zegt dat haar vader de uitgever wel wil zijn) ben ik een boek aan het schrijven. Het gaat over mijn leven vanaf dat ik Hagrid ontmoette, tot aan nu. Een maand nog tot 1 april, en misschien denk ik er zelfs over na om mijn, briljant bedachte plannen, er in op te schrijven. Maar jammer genoeg zullen mijn plannen waarschijnlijk nooit zo leuk zijn als die van Fred en George, die tot mijn genoegen zich weer op Zweinstein bevinden. Mijn leven is een stuk ontspannender geworden, Sneep scheert nu rond in mijn nachtmerries in plaats van Voldie. Ja, dat is mijn kleine koosnaampje voor Voldemort, nadat hij me, vlakvoor hij dacht mij te verslaan, Pottie noemde. Jugh.. heb je ooit zoiets verschrikkelijk gehoord? Ron vind nog steeds dat ik hem niet zo mag noemen, maar hij is toch dood dus wat kan het schelen. O ja, ik heb niks met Cho, we zijn nu wel een soort van vrienden maar ook niks meer. Tot mijn grote spijt hebben we nog geen nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten, nadat de laatste ons werkelijk de zwarte kunsten leerde en werd ontslagen. En tot een nog grotere spijt zijn mijn krachten niet meer zoals bij het gevecht, ze zijn net zoals die in het 'echte' derde jaar, niet zo heel erg geweldig dus._

_Er moet een hoop opnieuw opgebouwd worden, maar ik ben er zeker van dat alles goed komt.  
__-----------_

Toen besloot Harry maar eens over zijn plannen voor 1 april te gaan nadenken. Nog maar een maand te gaan en nog helemaal niks had hij bedacht. Perkamentus had een wedstrijd georganiseerd samen met Foppe(?) voor de beste 1 april grap, dus dat word zwoegen.  
-------

Ja ik weet het, het is een beetje vaag verhaal. Maar als je ergens nog vragen over hebben stuur me dan een mailtje ofzo. En ik stuur er dan wel een terug. Hopelijk vonden jullie het wat, maar de volgende hoofdstukken worden niet zoals deze hoor, hier heeft Harry het verteld, en in de volgende word het meer beschreven. **?PLEASE REVIEUW?**


	2. The prank contest

Disclaimer: Jammer genoeg is J.K. Rowling de geweldige schepper van deze wondere wereld. En niet ik.

Dit is een beetje raar hoofdstuk maar **revieuw please?**

**The Prank contest.  
**------------------------------------------

Harry zag Hagrid buiten door de sneeuw klossen, met muil vrolijk springend achter hem aan. Overal lag een dikke laag sneeuw, en de haardvuren werden extra hoog opgestookt, zodat de tenen van de leerlingen niet aan hun schoenen vastvroren. Aan de hemel stonden dikke grijze wolken, waar binnen een paar minuten een sneeuwstorm uit kon ontstaan. Door Harry's adem tegen het raam, ontstonden er uitgelekte sneeuwbloemen aan de buitenkant van het raam. Harry Potter, de enige die het opgenomen had tegen De Heer van het Duister, en hem had verslagen, zat licht grijnzend op de vensterbank naar buiten te staren.

Achter hem hoorde hij een pijnlijk gekreun, het was Ron. Hij keek nog een keer naar het grote, rode, opgezwollen hoofd van zijn beste vriend. Fred en George, die vier jaar jonger waren en zich weer op zweinstein bevonden. Hadden met succes hun uiterst populaire 'Tover Tweeling Top Fopshop' opgezet, en hielden maar niet op met nieuwe producten op de markt brengen. Deze keer was Ron het slachtoffer van hun experimenten, de tweeling had een snoepje uitgevonden die veel op felrode toverbal leek, die dreuzels aten: Hemelse HeliumHoofden. De uitwerking was dat je hoofd op een rode skippybal ging lijken , en er om de paar minuten haar uit je oren schoot.

Rond zat moeilijk op de bank met twee hopen haar naast zich, Hermelien zat er ongerust naast, en porde bezorgt met een vinger in zijn opgezwollen wang. Ook al hadden ze het zelf niet in de gaten, had Harry het gevoel dat Ron en Hermelien misschien wel iets meer waren dan alleen vrienden. Maar als hij ze weer eens ruzie hoorde maken, twijfelde hij toch aan zichzelf. Ze leken dan verdacht veel op een woedende meneer en mevrouw Wemel. Mevrouw Wemel, de moeder van Ron beschouwde hem na al dat gebeuren van Voldemort steeds meer als zoon. Hij dacht er zelfs over na om met kerst naar de Wemels toe te gaan , en met kerst Zweinstein voor het eerst te verlaten.

"Mwarry? Kun mwij me mwat mwater aanweven?"het was Ron, zijn hoofd was zo opgezwollen dat hij niet meer normaal kon praten.

Veel mensen lachten als ze langs hem liepen, en de tweeling lieten Ron als levend voorbeeld zien aan mensen die interesse hadden in Hemelse HeliumHoofden. Snel stond Harry op en greep de kan die naast hem stond. Hij schoof een berg haar weg, en ging aan de andere kant van Ron zitten. Ron pakte met moeite de kan aan en kon niet goed zien hoe hij het glas moest vullen. Moederlijk griste Hermelien zijn glas en de kan uit zijn handen, en schonk het glas halfvol. Ron pakte het dankbaar aan.

"Bwedankt."

"En Ron, wanneer is die heliumbal nou uitgewerkt?"vroeg Harry, toen Ron met moeite wat water naar binnen had gegoten.

Ron wilde net zijn mond opendoen om antwoord te geven, toen zijn hoofd met en geluid als een leeglopende ballon weer tot zijn normale grootte slonk.

"Gelukkig! Nu dus."zei hij grijnzend. Hij zag er erg opgelucht uit, totdat Fred zich losmaakte uit de menigte, en naast Hermelien op de bank neerplofte.

"Kijk zo simpel is het, gewoon wat water drinken en je hoofd word weer normaal." Grijnsde Fred zelfvoldaan.

"Had je me dat niet eerder kunnen zeggen!? Ik heb een uur lang met een hoofd als een heteluchtballon gezeten! Ik dacht dat ik dood ging!"Gilde Ron woest dramatisch

"Ja Ron, en ik heb de neus van Perkamentus."zei George die naast zijn broer was gaan zitten. "Onze producten zijn nooit levensgevaarlijk, en we moesten nou eenmaal iedereen laten zien hoe gigantisch en rood je hoofd eruit kwam te zien." De tweeling grijnsde identiek.

De tweeling stond op en wurmde zich naar Leo Jordaan, hun vriend, die aankoopformulieren invulde. Ze keken hen na, en Hermelien tuitte afkeurend haar lippen, op een manier die hem griezelig veel aan tante Petunia deed denken.

"Ze leren het ook nooit."zei Hermelien afkeurend, ze hield volgens Harry niet echt van grapjes sinds april in het 6de jaar.

"O kom op Hermelien, ze verdienen goed, en iedereen moet om ze lachen." Zei Ron, die zijn woede totaal vergeten was, en met Hermelien in discussie wilde gaan.

Harry kapte de twee af en wees naar het portretgat. "Hé jongens, moet je kijken wie er binnenkomt."

Professor Anderling was klagend over haar oude botten het portretgat binnengeklommen en schraapte haar keel om de aandacht te krijgen. De menigte rond Fred en George was in één klap stil geweest, en had zich als één man omgedraaid. Anderling kwam meestal alleen maar voor hele ernstige dingen naar de leerlingenkamer, wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Ze had een nogal norse uidrukking en had een groot stuk perkament in haar linkerhand, en een stapel kleinere in haar rechterhand.

"Stilte, stilte graag! Eh… Professor Perkamentus vond het blijkbaar, na vorig jaar wat tijd voor ontspanning, en heeft naar mijn keuze, nogal een vreemde beslissing gemaakt. Professor Perkamentus organiseert dit jaar een 1 april wedstrijd, samen met Foppe de klopgeest." Aan haar laaghangende wenkbrauwen en smalle lippen, zag je dat ze het er zeker niet mee eens was, dat dit soort ideeën werden uitgevoerd. "Als jullie interesse hebben om mee te doen, wat ik sterk betwijfel, vullen jullie dit formulier in, de regels hang ik zodadelijk op het prikbord, duidelijk?" Ze keek de leerlingen met manier van waag-het-niet-om-je-in-te-schrijven aan, toen iedereen verstard had zitten luisteren en het nog niet bevatte wat ze allemaal op een duistere toon had gezegd, vervolgde ze haar verhaal "Mooi, goedemiddag nog allemaal." En met die woorden klom ze moeilijk uit het portretgat, met een stapel perkament achterlatend en een grote poster op het prikbord.

Toen het schilderij met een klap dichtviel, leek de volumeknop weer volop opengedraaid. 'Een wedstrijd? Wat leuk!' 'Perkamentus met Foppe, wie had dat gedacht haha!' 'Fred en George moeten meedoen, toch!?'

"Perkamentus is echt gek geworden, met Foppe notabene! Volgens mij heeft hij zijn verstand bij de engeltjes gelaten." Zei Ron op een verwarde toon.

"Perkamentus is niet gek, Ron! Hij is gewoon… erg eh.. ontspannen. En trouwens, jij zou er toch niks van bakken."zei Hermelien op een toon, alsof hij haar net had beschuldigd, van het bezit van gele badeendjes.

Ron's hoofd leek even weer de vorm aan te nemen van een skippybal, en kon blijkbaar geen woorden uitbrengen van woede. Boos stond hij op, een haastte zich naar de drukte om de formulieren. Ruw duwde hij een paar eerstejaars opzij, en porde net zo lang totdat hij voor Fred en George stond.

"Ow.. hij is toch zo.." Bracht Hermelien boos uit.

"Hermelien, waarom doe jij niet mee? Ik zou maar uitkijken voor Ron, met broers zoals de tweeling. Ik zou me ook maar inschrijven!"grapte Harry. Maar blijkbaar nam Hermelien hem volkomen serieus en stond op.

"Bedankt Harry, misschien doe ik dat wel, goed idee."

Met open mond keek hij haar na, het was niks voor Hermelien om mee te doen aan zoiets. Maar straks namen ze inplaats van elkaar, hem te grazen? Hij haastte zich snel naar zijn vrienden en hakte de knoop door, hij zou zich ook moeten inschrijven. Totdat hij met een veer in zijn hand bedacht dat hij helemaal niet goed was in grappen maken. Dat was van latere zorg dacht hij, en vulde 'Harry Potter, derdejaars, Griffoendor' op het formulier en draaide zich om. Daar werd hij op de schouder geklopt door Fred Wemel en feliciteerde hem, dat hij meedeed aan de nobele kunst van het grappen maken. Zelfvoldaan zag hij zijn vrienden voor het haardvuur zitten, en snelde naar hun toe.

"Zo, nu hebben we ons allemaal ingeschreven. Wie neem jij te grazen Harry?" vroeg Ron grijnzend.

Hij had werkelijk geen idee, hij was niet van plan om met zijn vrienden een stunt uit de halen, of met de rest van de Wemel familie. Totdat hij een briljant idee hem te binnen schoot.

"Draco… ja dat ga ik doen, Malfidus in de zeik nemen haha!" met een gemeen lachje om zijn mond bedacht hij wat hij voor grap met Malfidus zou uithalen.  
---------------------------

Ja ik weet het, slap hoofdstuk, maar eigenlijk is dit nog een beetje de summary. **Dus, please don't judje me**. sniffel sniffel


End file.
